


Show Me Your Love

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is having trouble writing a song and Dallon helps him out. One thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references lyrics from Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco

"ARRRRGG!" Brendon uttered an exasperated growl. "Why can't these lyrics just write themselves?!"

"Sounds like someone's got a case of writers block," Dallon chuckled. Brendon was sitting at the kitchen counter of his LA house, hunched over a paper with sloppy handwriting and lots of erase marks. Dallon had stationed himself on the couch in front of the TV, not really watching old reruns of the Twilight Zone. He'd taken possession of one of Brendon's acoustic guitars and was lazily plucking the strings.

"I need coffee," Brendon said, and let out a big breath. He trudged over to the Keurig and watched as the coffee dripped down into his mug. He picked up the steaming beverage, and turned to face Dallon, who was looking down at the guitar, his dark hair covering his face. "You know that has six strings, right?" Brendon joked. The coffee was already making him feel less on-edge.

"I thought there was something wrong with it," Dallon said as he looked up and smiled at his band mate. Brendon's stomach flipped. Why did this man make him feel this way? Maybe that's why he couldn't focus on the song. "Well, I'd better be getting home, it's... " Dallon glanced at his watch but didn't bother to comprehend the numbers "...late".

Dallon went to put down the guitar, but before he could stand up, Brendon blurted out "Wait!" He silently scolded himself for sounding so needy. "Uh... I mean, you can stay, if you want to. I need help with the song."

"Okay," Dallon said casually, but he secretly was glad that Brendon invited him to stay. He set his car keys on the table and walked over to the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" Brendon asked. "We're gonna need it if we're staying awake".

"Yeah, thanks," the other man replied. When the second mug was done, he slid it over to Dallon, and sat back on his bar stool. Dallon took his place next to Brendon, their arms touching slightly. Brendon tried not to think about it too much.

"I have the chorus, but I just can't seem to think of anything for the verses," Brendon said while rubbing his temples.

Dallon's brows furrowed. "Do you have the melody?" Brendon nodded. "Hum it for me". As Brendon did so, Dallon couldn't help but think how beautiful his voice was, without even trying. How he loved it when that voice said his name... he tried to focus on the task at hand.

"You have nothing for the verse? No ideas at all?" Dallon looked at the lyric sheet.

"All I know is I'm sick and tired of writing this song".

Dallon thought for a moment. "How about: we've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired," Dallon sang. Brendon stared at his friend for a moment.

"Dallon, that's genius!" There he goes, saying his name again. Dallon grinned, and was taken by surprise when Brendon practically jumped on him with a hug. Dallon's stomach erupted in butterflies. He took in his scent, a mix of cologne and coffee, and wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Sorry, I was just excited," Brendon laughed. He wanted to do so much more to that man than just hug him. He desperately wanted to yell out, I love you! just so there would be no more guessing. He was tired of wishing and wondering if Dallon felt the same way.

"I won't leave any doubt, or stones unturned," Brendon sang, looking into Dallon's blue eyes.

"That's-"

But before Dallon could finish his sentence, Brendon crashed his lips into his. Dallon was taken aback. How long did he want to do just that, but never had the courage to? Soon he got out of his mind and melted into the kiss. Dallon cupped Brendon's face and walked him backwards, so that the shorter man was leaning against the counter. His hands wandered down to Brendon's hips to grip his t-shirt, as Brendon's lips migrated to his chin and neck. Dallon felt Brendon's desperate breath in short bursts in between soft pecks of his lips.

"B-brendon," Dallon gasped when he felt teeth nip at the skin of his neck.

"I love you, Dallon," Brendon whispered. Both men pulled back in surprise at that statement.

"Really?" Dallon questioned.

"Y-yeah. Is that okay?"

"Hell yes!" Dallon felt like a weight was being lifted off his chest. The man that he had secretly loved for so long, loved him back. Brendon laughed at Dallon's reaction and kissed him again.

"I thought of another lyric!" Brendon said excitedly. "I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company..."

"That's appropriate," Dallon's eyes were sparkling.

"So maybe tonight I'll be.... uh.. tonight I'll be... help me out here".

"Wait I got it! Gimme a sec," Dallon unlocked his phone.

"What are you doing?" Brendon tried to look over at what Dallon was searching.

"The word of the day on dictionary.com yesterday would work perfectly for this, I'm trying to find it".

"Dallon you are the biggest nerd. The biggest, cutest, nerd".

"Shut up," he smiled. "I got it! So maybe tonight I'll be, the libertine".

"Libertine? What does that mean?"

Dallon read from his phone, "a person who is morally or sexually unrestrained".

Brendon raised his eyebrow and did his signature smirk. "Sexy," he said. "Is that what you're planning for tonight?"

"Unless I completely misread that make out session, yes," Dallon smirked back and stepped closer to Brendon. Brendon placed his hand in the middle of Dallon's chest, and gently guided him back to the couch, pushing him down a little rougher when they got there. Brendon straddled his waist and undid Dallon's pants button teasingly. Dallon gripped Brendon's hair and pulled him in for a meaningful kiss.

When the kiss broke, Dallon looked into Brendon's eyes and whispered, "show me your love".


End file.
